For example, in Japanese Laid-on Patent Publication No. 2014-145318, in a two-cylinder type rotary compressor, a technique is described in which heating of an intake refrigerant on an inlet chamber side of a lower cylinder and an upper cylinder by a compressed refrigerant is suppressed by disposing a refrigerant path hole in which a high-temperature compressed refrigerant compressed by the lower cylinder and discharged from a lower discharge hole flows from a lower end plate cover chamber (lower muffler chamber) to an upper end plate cover chamber (upper muffler chamber) in a position away from the inlet chamber side of the lower cylinder and the upper cylinder, and thus compression efficiency is improved.
In addition, in International Laid-on Patent Publication WO 2013/094114, a technology which suppresses that a high-temperature compressed refrigerant which is compressed in a lower cylinder and is discharged from a lower discharge hole heats a lower end plate and heats an intake refrigerant in an inlet chamber of the lower cylinder, and a compressor efficiency is improved, is described.
In the rotary compressor described in Japanese Laid-on Patent Publication No. 2014-145318, the refrigerant path hole is positioned in the vicinity of a lower vane and an upper vane which divide each of the lower cylinder and the upper cylinder into the inlet chamber and the compression chamber, and thus, the size of the diameter is restricted. Therefore, since the refrigerant that flows through the refrigerant path hole receives a resistance of the flow channel, there is a problem that the compression efficiency of the rotary compressor deteriorates. Furthermore, the refrigerant that flows through the refrigerant path hole receives the resistance of the flow channel, and accordingly, there is also a problem that quietness of the rotary compressor deteriorates.
In addition, when the rotary compressor described in Japanese Laid-on Patent Publication No. 2014-145318 performs the injection for injecting a liquid refrigerant (injection liquid) to the compression chamber during the compression for improving the compression efficiency of the refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle, the amount of the refrigerant which flows into an upper muffler chamber via the refrigerant path hole from a lower muffler chamber increases, the flow of the refrigerant changes, and thus, resonance in the muffler chamber increases, and the quietness deteriorates.